


Great Expectations

by LostGirls



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirls/pseuds/LostGirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place 3 months after Bo hunted Lauren down and convinced her to return with her. The ladies take their first tentative steps towards a relationship but first they must deal with old hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Expectations

**Great Expectations**

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

Rating: T for Language

Beta'd by Kravn

Takes place 6 months after the end of season 3. Lauren and Bo are trying to figure their relationship out.

 

**xxxx**

Kenzi watched curiously as her best friend paced around her bedroom in matching red panties and bra, errant clothing strewn across the four poster bed. The petite woman leaned against the door frame with a container of Rocky Road in her hand, spoon slightly hanging out of her mouth. It seemed that only Lauren could make this Succubus nervous.

Bo blew a puff of air from her mouth, the wisps of brown hair flying up over her forehead "Shit!" she muttered under her breath as she dove back into her closet.

Kenzi frowned, licking the cold spoon of her sticky goodness. "Geez Bo, it's not like you two never went out before."

"It's not the same." came a muffled reply.

"Bo it's Lauren." Kenzi shook her head amused as she moved over to the bed, pushing aside a stray article of scrap material that passed for one of the brunette's shirts. " **Your** Lauren aka Doctor Freeze aka Dr. Hotpants." she chuckled.

"That's the thing Kenz." Bo appeared from out of her closet, her face a mask of doubt and her voice tinged with sadness. "Is she really my Lauren anymore? After all these months after Taft and the-" the Succubus broke off quietly. "Break." Kenzi finished for her with a sympathetic glance.

The brunette nodded with a sigh and flopped down on the edge of bed. "I still can't believe she agreed to actually try again." She shook her head. "How many more chances am I going to get?"

"As many as it takes." Kenzi said firmly wrapping her arm around the older girl's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Lauren loves you. That I am of sure."

"Oh really?" Bo chuckled with a half amused smile. "Since when?"

"Since a long time." Kenzi nudged her friend's shoulder. "She took down Dr. Death to save the Fae's ungrateful ass yet again and we know she did it mainly for you. She agreed to come back here and help you with 'he who shall not be named' and she even agreed to this date. So stop worrying over what you'll wear because we both know it's not going to stay on all night." Kenzi winked at her.

"Kenzi!" Bo gasped, her cheeks turning a bright red. "This is our first date."

"Oh please! First date my ass. You two have been eye fucking for the last month." The Goth said dismissively. "And don't think I haven't noticed how you've been scheduling your feeds as of late."

Bo shifted nervously. "I don't know what you mean." She said unconvincingly.

Kenzi shook her head disapprovingly. "Bo you feed like twice a week, going on all nighter's and then go without for another two weeks."

"I just don't want Lauren seeing me jumping on every dick and tit in the city while I'm trying to show her how much she means to me!" Bo snapped, her eyes dark.

"You're a Succubus Bo, Lauren knows that. You don't have to show her. You could just… news flash! TELL HER!" Kenzi said with a smile.

The brunette seemed to deflate at the words. "It's hard talking to her. I want things to work this time Kenzi. It took over two months just to get her to this point." Bo frowned. "I deserve it completely. I know but I thought I had lost her. And now there's a glimmer of hope that we could fix this mess. Bringing up the past could jeopardize that."

"Yes it could. But if you want Lauren back you are going to have to face those demons. Both of you are." The Goth said softly. "She's going to need to hear you explain things."

"I have been! I've been trying to show her that I'm done with past lovers and drama. That all I want is her." Bo sighed.

"Yes and she must be ready to hear you because she's been sending out fuck me signals for the past week. The touches, soft tones, blushing and God, the eye sex between you two should be illegal." The smaller woman laughed seeing her friend turn beet red.

The Succubus was quiet with her head bowed and her hands folded in her lap.

"Bo-Bo don't worry so much. Just make the most of this opportunity." Kenzi said encouragingly.

Bo bowed her head trying to hide her blush. "I love her Kenzi. I've made so many mistakes where she's concerned. I don't know how to make it up to her." She admitted quietly

"You start with a little honesty and a lot of help from the girls." Kenzi smiled handing the brunette a sexy red silk top that cut low in the front. Put on those tight ass jeans she loves so much and these killer boots." The Goth chirped happily as she pulled out a pair of red four inch heel boots."

"Where did you get those?!" Bo grinned.

"A gift from Tamsin." Kenzi laughed seeing the shocked look on her friend's face. Before Bo could respond she added. "Apparently she says, and I quote, 'even though you're a hell of a lay, you are too pathetically whipped for her to invest any more of her precious time. So please for the love of God go make up with your 'bitch'". Kenzi laughed.

Bo exhaled happily. "I was kinda pathetic huh?"

"Dude, you couldn't even enjoy a threesome with my favorite wolf and the blond bitch without crying over Lauren afterwards. I'd say she owns that ass." Kenzi teased her.

"Alright, alright!" Bo snapped playfully. "I thought we agreed to not speak on that again." She sighed. "Who knew a threesome could be so complicated?"

"Babe, it was a threesome with a chick that had a crush on you and a wolf that thinks you're his mate for life. What did you expect?" Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Lets not forget you were still in denial over how much you still missed Lauren. So rolling around with those two definitely didn't help the situation."

"I guess my Succubus card is being stripped?" Bo quipped remembering how she'd had a crying attack half way through their 'session' and ended up throwing the two out on their asses.

"Bo, you binged on Vodka flavored Ice Cream and watched 'Love Story' for two days afterwards; all the while clutching Lauren's lab coat like it was your own personal squishy. An intervention was needed." Kenzi shuddered.

"You are enjoying this a little too much." The brunette grimaced.

"How about you get dressed so you can enjoy your favorite blond doctor and give us all some peace?" Kenzi sighed.

"Will do Captain." Bo said playfully gathering up the clothing and walking over to kiss her best friend on her cheek. "Thanks."

 

**XXXX**

Lauren was nervous. And she was late. Bo probably thought she stood her up. She sighed as she stared at her reflection one more time. She swallowed at the image that greeted her back. At least she could still pull off sexy. Biting her bottom lip she took a deep breath. This was silly. This was Bo. They'd been through this dance over and over.

The blond sighed inwardly. She was tired of the dance though. She wanted so much more for herself. And now that she had a taste of freedom she didn't plan on going back to the shell of a woman she had been. With determined eyes she stared at her reflection in the mirror - if things were going to work between them, the Succubus had to realize she was so much more than the beat down doctor she'd fallen for so long ago. Lauren pushed away from the mirror and strode into the living room, grabbing her clutch before heading for the door. As she walked past by the den, a low whistle followed after her.

"Damn Doc!" Hale exclaimed from where he sat on sofa. "Nice." He grinned.

"Thank you former Ash." She rolled her eyes upward. "And thanks for the use of the house and the car. I'm sure Bo will love that especially."

"She still meeting you?" Hale asked as he flipped the channel on the flat screen that was mounted on the wall.

"Yes, Kenzi has the car for the night. She is dropping Bo off at the restaurant and continuing to the Dahl." Lauren added somewhat bashfully. "Not that she needed to. I'm not going back to the clubhouse. This is our first date for Christ's sake." she stammered, a blush rising up her neck as the Siren grinned salaciously at her adding "Sure, sure." under his breath.

"Good night Hale." She chuckled.

**XXXX**

Bo was seated near the large window of the bistro, with a view of the bay. It was a place Lauren often mentioned when they were together. It was a nice little place with the best crab in the district and a wonderful view of the beach. This place looked like Lauren. It felt like her. A classy quiet place by the sea; Bo suddenly felt introspective.

The past six months had not been easy. She'd found out things she never wanted to know about herself. She'd loved and lost. It was a painful lesson to learn and she was still enduring it. She hoped that this date would mean a new start for them and if so, she would never make the same mistakes again. The brunette stared out the window watching the sun hang low in the sky. Bo pulled out an old copy of 'Great Expectations', it was Lauren's favorite Dickens' novel and the brunette had read it cover to cover three times since the blond had left. Now she held it more as a touchstone; something of Lauren's when she had nothing.

"Ma'am can I start you with an appetizer?" the waiter asked, a bright smile on his face as his eyes momentarily faltered on her cleavage. She smirked as she caught him, his cheeks turning bright red. She didn't blame him. The black jeans she opted for hung to her every curve and the red boots and matching silk top exuded sex.

"No thank you. I'm waiting for my date. But maybe you could start us with two red wines, a Pinot Noir?" she offered. She'd saved up for this date for months in the hopes of finally showing Lauren a wonderful evening. She was determined to pay for everything tonight. Bo smiled inwardly remembering that Kenzi called it her big pimpin' attitude.

"Yes ma'am." the young man said adding. "He's a lucky guy."

"She." Bo corrected quickly, her voice warm. "And I'm the lucky one." She turned to stare out the window and found herself looking into amused honey brown eyes.

Lauren grinned brightly at the smile the Succubus was giving her. With renewed confidence she made her way to the front of the bistro where she was escorted in by the maître d'. She could feel the eyes of every man and a few women follow her as she strode over the ceramic tiles toward a gaping Bo.

Bo swallowed hard. Lauren looked good enough to eat. Literally. Right now. On the table with everyone watching. Her inner Succubus was growling to be set free; spectators be damned. The blond wore a one piece strapless baby blue jumper which displayed her toned arms, neck and shoulders, along with her long legs that seemed to stretch for miles where the jumper stopped just a few inches past her firm ass. Lauren also wore what Bo called her four inch fuck-me-heels. Her hair was flowing in lose curls over her back where she'd swept it to the side.

Bo literally couldn't speak. Her throat was dry and hands were clammy; so clammy that she accidentally dropped the novel she'd been reading a moment ago.

The blond smirked as she approached their table. The brunette stood up so quickly that she nearly knocked over the goblet of water; a pink tinge crept over her cheeks while her chocolate eyes were wide and filled with blatant desire.

Lauren closed her eyes momentarily as she could feel the scorching blaze of the Succubus' eyes travel over every inch of her body. As a doctor she could recognize the signs of impending climax. She'd been longing for this moment for a long time if she were honest. They had found excuses to spend more time with each than was legitimate for two so called ex's. Lauren had pushed the Succubus away when she showed up three months prior. They fought and cried and fought some more. But in the end Lauren found herself right back where she started; giving into her heart and not her head; Bo had such a profound effect on her.

"Bo stop." She murmured as the brunette reached for her to pull her close; jarring her out of her thoughts.

"Stop what?" Bo hummed against her cheek laying a soft chaste kiss on the heated skin. "Lauren, you look absolutely breathtaking. I can barely keep my Succubus at bay." The brunette breathed out huskily, inhaling her honey jasmine scent.

Lauren stepped back from the embrace, noticing the entire bistro was staring at the two women. "Thank you I think." Her eyes fell to the floor. "You dropped something."

"Oh…oh that." The brunette seemed embarrassed. The both bent down to pick it up at the same time; fingers just brushing over the cover of the book. Lauren hissed from the electricity created from their contact; it was as if her entire body was humming just from Bo's touch.

They stood with Lauren in possession of the novel. The blonde smiled as Bo offered to pull the chair out for her. "Thank you." Lauren was impressed with (the) Succubus' manners.

Bo quickly moved around the table and sat across from her golden goddess. For a moment no one could find the words; they just looked at one another in silence. Lauren clutched the novel in her hands while her eyes raked over the cleavage presented to her within the sumptuous red top. Bo smiled reaching over to grip her hands. "You like the shirt?" she smiled knowingly.

"As much as you like me in this." Lauren contoured a smile on her upturned lips.

"You look…I…wow Lauren." She stumbled and shook her head. "You're the only person that makes me unsure, you know that?" she chuckled to herself.

Lauren eyes turned sad. "That goes both ways" She said softly.

Bo's thumb stroked over the knuckles of her hand. It was a bold move. They'd been flirting for weeks now. And she needed the contact. Lauren didn't object so she kept her hand in place. "So how can we fix that?" Bo asked bravely, her eyes locked on Lauren's. "Because that's all I want – you… us." She clarified swallowing the lump in her throat.

Lauren bit her bottom lip looking away from the painfully raw emotions staring back at her. Her free hand clutching the novel "Great Expectations?" she mused, a weak smile offered to the brunette.

Bo sighed inwardly but pushed on. She would take this at Lauren's speed. No pushing or prodding. "Yeah, I remembered you telling me about this book one night in bed." The brunette smiled at the memory. "You said the book was better than the movie."

"And you argued that nothing could be better than Gwyneth Paltrow in the nude." Lauren chuckled reaching for the flute of red wine that she had only just noticed.

"Except you in the nude." Bo interrupted flirtatiously with a salacious grin. "God I would so become a patron of the Arts." She winked and her heart swelled hearing the blond give a genuine chortle of laughter.

"I bet you would." Lauren said warmly, only noticing now that her hand was still holding Bo's across the table. "So you read this?" she asked with a hint of playful skepticism.

"I did. I'm capable." Bo pouted looking completely adorable.

"I know you are. I've always known." Lauren said honestly, her eyes holding the brunette's gaze.

"I felt closer to you." Bo admitted shyly. "Reading a book that was one of your favorites helped me learn a little bit more about you. I wanted to know what you knew. I also kept your lab coat. Stalker-ish I know." She said in a nervous prattle. "I just needed to feel close to you." She finally looked up into honey brown eyes. "I missed you Lauren. I still miss you."

Lauren trailed her fingertips over the top of the brunette's hand. "I missed you every day, every moment. I dreamt about you following me." she rolled her eyes upward. "I know that sounds crazy after what I said back at Taft's. But I never meant those words and as time went on and I was free…" She dipped her head to the side gathering herself, "I just wanted you to come after me."

"I did." Bo put in licking her lips. "You threw things at me and told me to go fuck myself as I recall. Such language doctor." Bo sniffed playfully.

Lauren blushed pushing a stray lock behind her ear. "Yes I did. I wasn't ready then, for you. I didn't think you would actually come." She admitted.

Bo's mouth turned sad. "I should have never let you leave, but know this Lauren Lewis. I will always come after you. I can't…" Bo frowned trying to sound articulate and not like some unbalanced ex. She sighed.

"I know Bo." Lauren smiled gently. "I feel the same. I can't be without you either."

The Succubus felt her heart soar in that moment. There was still a chance!

"But I can't be with you like I was before. Things have to change." Lauren said hating to put that slight disappointment and fear in the brunette's eyes. "Bo I know you have to feed. I hate that I can't partially give you what you need." She raised her hand stopping the brunette from interrupting. "I recognize that if we are going to be together, I have to deal with my feelings on that matter. I don't want you to starve yourself. I swear I don't. I just need you to know it's a touchy subject for me and I don't want you to flaunt your feeds in my face." Lauren swallowed hard, remembering walking in on Bo with that blond from the Dahl.

"Lauren I promise you I won't. What happened before was because I didn't want you to feel left out. I told you that." Bo said softly holding their gaze.

"I know. But Tamsin and Dyson? When she threw the fact that you two had kissed-" Lauren watched as the Succubus stiffened. "I know you've been with her Bo." Lauren finally admitted out loud.

The surprise and shame that flittered over the brunette's face let the blond know all she needed. "I overheard Dyson and Tamsin arguing about you at the Dahl one night just after we returned." Lauren couldn't hide the disappointment in her eyes. "It's one of the reasons I pushed you away for so long; why it's taken so long for us to get to this point."

Bo nodded. "Lauren, I never slept with Tamsin while we were together. I know there was the kiss but I honestly don't know why SHE kissed me. I was wrong to respond but I swear Tamsin is… was a fuck buddy at best." The brunette said emphatically.

Lauren looked at Bo in silence, still hesitating to open her heart completely.

"An  **ex** -fuck buddy. Dyson included. I hear you loud and clear, Lauren. I really do." The brunette said squeezing her hand gently.

"I need you to respect our relationship if that's where this is headed. I need you to make it clear to your feeds where your heart and loyalties lie and just what their purpose is." Lauren said firmly. "I won't be taken for granted again. I need us to communicate. Really communicate with each other through the good times and bad or this won't work. And.." she added nibbling her bottom lip.

"And?" Bo prompted.

"And I can't sleep with you knowing you've been  **with**  others in that bed. I just can't." Lauren sighed deeply.

"I need these things from you . I can't compromise on this." Lauren said pointedly. "I won't go back to how it was before. So, I need to know, are you capable of giving me what I need?"

"I understand. I don't want us to go back to whatever that was before. I honestly don't Lauren." Bo breathed out. "I want you to know that you are always number one with me. And I will do everything that I can to give you what you need to trust in me again, to trust in us. But I can't lie about this - I can't live in a sexually monogamous relationship. And you don't know how hard that is to admit to myself out loud." Her voice cracked.

Bo voice was sad and heavy. "It has nothing to do with you being human, sweetheart." She said quickly knowing that was one of Lauren's fears.

"Bo."

"No please. I have to say this. I've finally accepted that as a Succubus I need sex and chi. I need it - there's no getting around it even if I wanted to. But I've also realized that I need you. I need your love, support, friendship and understanding. I may not be able to be physically faithful to you but I promise I can be emotionally. You are the only one that has my heart and I promise to be more sensitive of our situation. And in case you didn't know, that's the difference between you and Dyson or Tamsin or anyone else for that matter – when I'm with you, I'm human; with them I'm nothing more than an animal using them for food."

Lauren protested. "Don't talk like that, you were never an animal Bo." Lauren wanted to reach out to Bo but was hesitant.

"While you were gone I was... I was just another Fae asshole, indulging in my nature and focused on feeding. But every time I indulged, it only made me feel more hollow and empty than when I began. Nothing and no one can fill that hole that you left inside me. I don't say this to make you feel bad or to feel guilty; I say this to let you know how much you have impacted my life… my heart." Bo swallowed thickly. Her eyes glistened. It was hard to admit these things out loud. "I missed you so badly." She whispered.

Lauren was overwhelmed with the intensity of the moment. Bo had never been so fragile or honest. "Baby." She whispered leaning over to cup the brunette's cheek. "I missed you too. So much. It ate away at me every moment."

"I love you Lauren." Bo sniffed, shaking her head. "I can't promise that I won't be careless or selfish at times, because we both know that's apparently a trait of mine. But know that it would never be intentional. This is all so new for me. You are like nothing I've ever experienced before." Bo smiled covering Lauren's hand that rested on her cheek. "I can only promise to give you all of me. To make sure you know every day how special you are to me because you are Lauren - every moment of every day." Bo exhaled. "Please… please forgive me."

"Come here." Lauren said tenderly as she leaned further over the small table. Bo's smile brightened and met her half-way over the table and they kissed softly.

 

**XXXX**

Bo and Lauren walked barefoot along the beach, their arms wrapped loosely around each other's waist as the water lapped at their feet. The sun had long since set; the sky was filled with twinkling stars and the beach was littered with fire pits and groups of people huddled around them roasting lobsters.

People were gathered around each one laughing, talking, and snuggling. Finally the women found a secluded spot on a dune not too far from one of the fires. Bo leaned against the sandy knoll with Lauren seated in between Bo's legs with her back against her chest. They stared ahead enjoying the sound of the water splashing on the rocks and the crackling fire.

"This was wonderful Bo." Lauren sighed resting her head against Bo's shoulder.

"The best day I've ever had." Bo sighed wistfully. "Of course my better days are always with you doctor." Bo said kissing the soft jasmine scented hair of the blond.

"So what next?" Lauren sighed completely happy for the first time in years. She and Bo had discussed their hopes and fears over dinner and both desperately wanted to try again.

"Hmmm. Well I would suggest sex on the beach but its damn hard getting sand out of your-"

"Bo!" Lauren laughed smacking the Succubus on the arm before settling back again.

The Succubus' hand glided up the blonde's toned thigh. "Can you blame me?" She groaned. "You look so good babe. I could literally put you on a table and lick you from the bottom of your feet to the top of that pretty little mouth of yours."

Lauren shivered against the brunette feeling the heat pool between her legs. She nuzzled Bo's neck and nipped at the tender flesh she found there. The brunette groaned and gripped her ass.

"Just what kind of expectations did you have for a first date Ms. Dennis?" Lauren teased, pressing her mouth against her girlfriend's. Bo didn't hesitate to push her tongue into the warm recess of the bond's; both moaning into one another.

After awhile Bo pulled back breathlessly, her eyes trained on the kiss swollen lips of the bond's. "Great. Great. Great." she accentuated each word with a kiss to Lauren's forehead, nose and finally mouth. "Expectations." she finished saying as she rolled Lauren over onto the sand and received a squeal for her efforts.

"Bo!" Lauren yelped, laughing as the brunette attacked her neck.

 

**FIN…**


End file.
